


Soulmate Gallery

by Kataclysme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Ninja, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: When a red thread connects your little finger to your soul mate's little finger...
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Orochimaru, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Deidara rarely followed his instincts, simply because he always ended up in impossible situations. Yet as he watched the red thread hanging from the tip of his little finger, wiggling and wiggling and wiggling as he entered the college campus, he thought that for once he should follow his instincts.

He had never really wanted to find his soul mate, it had never been the great quest of his life, he had never given up everything to follow the little thread of blood-red wool that bound him to the great love of his life, and his soul mate too, it seemed, was not of these waters.

Deidara's interests in life were pottery, making guitar, and spending time with Kisame and Hidan, his two best friends.

The two had managed to convince him to move into a flat share with him, and even two months after he moved in he was not convinced it was a really good idea.

Already because Kisame had found his soul mate a few days earlier, a dark-haired guy who was putting away books in a shelf of some library, Itachi Uchiwa, who was as charming and sexy as he was quiet, and Kisame spent all his time with him. And Hidan was just... Hidan.

Deidara needed to unwind and when he saw his son getting restless in the art faculty, he decided to follow him, with a ball in his stomach. Since his soul mate was nearby, he might as well go, right?

He went up the B stairs, crossed a long corridor, then another one almost deserted and finally stopped in front of a door.

Carpentry workshop.

The thread was still moving.

Deidara pushed the door open, gently. A young man turned his back, concentrating on what looked like a wooden hand he was polishing. His face was three-quarters visible, and Deidara could barely speak because he found the young carpenter so handsome.

"Hey."

The craftsman turned around.

He saw Deidara and frowned, then his gaze fell on his finger, and on the wire stretched between their two hands. Sasori didn't think he had a type, but the guy in front of him, that blond guy with his eyes so blue, was totally his type.

He tried to mask the tremors that were getting to him, and put down the piece of wood he was working on. Sasori stood up and as Deidara dropped his bag on the floor, he hugged it. With his nose buried in the blond hair embalming the almond, Sasori felt more soothed than during any other carpentry session.

When he and Deidara kissed, the world stopped spinning, as the potter kicked the door shut and Sasori whispered his name, Deidara, as a supplication, and his companion answered with a moaning Sasori, the world began spinning again.


	2. Itachi and Kisame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need to establish a physical contact, skin to skin, to know is the person is your soulmate.

Itachi had that dozens of times. Behind Kisame's broad silhouette, he waited until the Swordsman had finished provoking their opponents, then took off his cloak, jumped over his shoulder (what a broad shoulder, by the way, was his shoulder) and threw a Katon. 

This time, they had been caught off guard by Suna's ninjas while they were sheltered at the border of the Land of Fire, in a cave, after a rain shower that had left them soaked. Kisame had removed her cloak from the Akatsuki and Samehada was already in her hand. Itachi had spread their cloaks not far from the fire so that they could dry. 

Itachi jumped over his shoulder, and was about to throw his Katon when his finger grazed the blue skin. Kisame had been his partner for two years, but never, never had there been skin-to-skin contact between them. They had never touched each other. When Uchiwa's cold pale skin touched the skin of the Mist Killer for a second, he knew. Itachi knew that his soulmate, his other half, the person who he was waiting for and was waiting for him was Kisame Hoshigaki, the Nukenin of Kiri, the Last Swordsman of the Mist, treated like a monster by his allies as his companions. 

Kisame felt with the most absolute astonishment a deep feeling of well-being, joy, bliss, born in his chest while Itachi's hand weighed on his shoulder. He raised his head towards the brown man who threw his ninjutsu, detailing the movement of his long black hair, the fineness of his fingers varnished in mauve, the cold concentration on his face, the willpower and fierce determination in his eyes. An unusual glow resided there, and Kisame knew, he knew, that it wasn't the cries of pain from Suna's ninjas that lit that fire in his partner's black eyes. 

Itachi landed softly on the other side, in front of Kisame, and when he turned around, the truth hit Kisame more violently than a lightning bolt on a shinobi. Itachi turned back to him, a tender smile emerging on his face as Kisame stared at him in amazement, gently understanding the situation.

"Is it really you?"

Kisame dropped Samehada to the ground, and walked towards Itachi. The brunette raised a hand towards him, the pulp of his fingers touching his cheek, in a touch as soft as it was tender. Without further ado, Kisame bent down to embrace his partner, his soul mate, Itachi Uchiwa, Nukenin of Konoha, Master of Illusions. As Itachi's contentment died in his throat and Kisame smothered his moans with his lips, he put his hands under his thighs and lifted him up. With Itachi's legs tied around his waist, he moved back a little as he looked at his lover who was now overhanging him. 

Itachi had always felt that there was a connection between him and Kisame. The Swordsman was the only one who could understand the heartbreak caused by the murder of a comrade. From the first time they met on the dock, he had known that he was connected to Kisame. He just didn't know how, he had never tried to touch him because he was afraid of what would happen. He retraced with his fingertips the shape of his lips, his nose, before caressing his cheek. 

"It's you," he said.   
\- It's me. It's me. And I am yours, just as you are mine." 

After years of wandering, away from the world, outlawed without any ties, after all that time together in Akatsuki, there was someone they could call home. Itachi felt - no, was absolutely certain - that this was his place. Not Konoha, not the Akatsuki, but there, in Kisame's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ! Here is an other chapter of the Soulmate gallery, I hope you like it !


End file.
